Queen of the Guardians
by shobsnet02
Summary: Bella Swan is in danger because of Laurent. What will happen to her? Will she be able to escape him? But what if the wolves don't come? The Cullens left without knowing she also had a secret of her own. Full summary inside. Not B/E pairing. ON HIATUS :
1. Chapter 1 Fight or Flight?

Queen of the Guardians

Chapter 1 Fight or Flight?

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole or the Twilight Saga. This story was just a product of my really crazy imagination, so please bear with me._

_**Summary: Laurent is about to kill Bella, but something unexpected happened. It appears Bella is no ordinary girl, and was able to escape death. Who is she? Or rather, what is she? And how did he manage to escape the vicious vampire? Then, what if, she crosses paths with the Cullens once again? How will they react when they see the new her? Read and find out.**_

**(A/N: The guardians are not just ordinary owls here. They have the power to change into human-like forms. If you like it, don't forget to review!)

* * *

**

_**Bella's POV**_

The dark vampire disappeared from my line of sight, and I immediately felt him behind me. Though of course, I should not let him know that I can see, feel, and hear every move he makes, because that will only put me in a more dangerous situation.

And that is something I could not risk, because my stay here has a reason—an important one. It is more important than people here in Forks know. It is more important than anyone in this world knows, and it is essential for me to keep it that way.

Or else, a secret that no one, not even Charlie, knows about might be revealed. And the consequences will never turn out good, this I promise.

I feigned confusion, looking around frantically as if searching for the vampire. Alas, he soon got tired of playing with his food and decided to run back in front of me again. "I am so sorry, sweet Bella. But you do really smell simply appetizing, and I am very thirsty right now. You are quite lucky that I am the one who found you and not Victoria. If you only knew what she has planned for you, you will be extremely grateful for what I am about to do to you. Consider this, a favor." he said, crouching close to the ground.

As he prepared to launch himself forward, that is when I decided that the situation is too dangerous to be played around with. And I have no other choice but to reveal myself. I transformed just in time as he sprang forward, expecting to be greeted by sweet, tasty blood.

Instead, he just got dirt on his face. He looked confused for a fraction of a second, but his crimson eyes finally landed on me. My true form, that is. The sight in front of him is way different than his prey mere seconds ago.

He is seeing a majestic snow white owl, with long wings and really sharp claws. Unfortunately for him, he did not know the full extent of the sharpness of the claws before they started raking through his rock hard skin. He knew normal bird claws are not able to cut through vampire skin, for it is known to be almost virtually indestructible except when placed in fire.

I made sure to scratch his eyes. Even though Laurent is a human blood drinker, those will still take some time to heal, enough for me to make my escape. He screamed out in pain and confusion, until finally he bellowed: "Bella! You are not human. I swear you will pay for this!"

Not waiting for him to finish his cussing, I quickly flew away towards the dark, dense forest, where it will be hard for him to find me with his current position.

* * *

_**Some time later…**_

_**Unknown POV**_

As I paced around the room, debating with myself whether or not to listen to my instincts, I heard the sound of footsteps walking on wood towards me.

"Dinner is served, your majesty." The servant said, bowing down respectfully.

"Rise now and I shall come out soon." I told her, waving her off.

"As you please milord." she said, bowing one last time before turning around and leaving the room.

Sighing, I sat down on the huge white, wooden bed and placed my head in my hands. A while ago, I had a bad feeling that something happened, something that could not be good. I fear for my kingdom's safety, as well that of my family's. The so-called Pure Ones might have a plan to attack anytime without my knowledge.

I was brought out of my musings when I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head shot up in surprise. I wasn't used to this kind of intrusion. I almost prepared myself to attack the person behind me when an angelic voice reached my hearing.

"What is it that grieves you, my king?" The angel asked, rubbing my shoulder soothingly. I quickly relaxed at her touch, and even smiled a little bit. That voice never fails to do its purpose, which is mainly relieving me of stress.

My brain started to process my thoughts properly, and my eyelids flashed open and my head turned around in shock. "What possibly brought you home, my wife?" I asked, surprised by this sudden appearance.

"Do you not wish to see me, my king?" she asked, looking down.

Tilting her chin up, I stared straight into her beautiful eyes. They never failed to enchant me. "Of course I do, Barran. But you should have given me warning that you are coming home, my love. Have you accomplished your mission?" I asked, wanting to ask more questions but decided to reserve them for later.

"I-I am sorry, milord. The mission is a complete failure. I was only able to gather little information from them. The vampires left before I had the chance to ask them if they know anything about the Pure Ones." she stuttered, ashamed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I am sure you did everything you can. And the mission is not a complete failure if you were able to gather some information." I soothed her, gently placing her head on my chest.

"You are too kind to me, Boron." she replied, planting a kiss on my neck.

"You have been nothing but the perfect and loving wife to me, Barran. It is high time I repay you for everything you did for me and our kingdom, my queen." I said, smoothing her velvet locks.

She just buried her face more to my chest, and I hugged her to me more tightly. "I thought something bad might have happened to you. I had a bad feeling a few hours earlier. I am just glad that you are okay." I confessed.

"H-How did you know?" she asked, confused.

"What? So something did happen to you? You need to tell me at once!" I asked her frantically, staring her straight in the eyes. I would know if she is lying to me just by looking at her in the eyes. There was a special connection there, one that is only between mates and no one else.

Maybe there was something in my eyes that encouraged her to speak the truth to me. Swallowing hard, she gripped my arms tightly, willing me to calm down. "You need to promise me first that what I am about to tell you will not result in violence, do you understand?" she asked, desperation in her eyes.

That look alone made me say yes. I am not one to make people beg just because I am king. "You have my word." I promised, taking both of her small hands into mine.

"A while ago, there was this vampire named Laurent that wanted to kill me. He was one of the vampires that kill humans and drink their blood. He had mistaken me for one, like the rest of the vampires I met. He told me that this female vampire, whose mate was killed by a Cullen, wanted revenge on me because one of the male Cullens fell in love with me." she rushed, almost not enabling me to catch all of her words.

"One of the male Cullens fell in love with you?" I asked, my voice shooting through an octave. Anger and jealousy were slowly seeping through each and single one of my veins, making my blood boil.

"Relax, Boron, I only used him to get information. I could not trust a stranger like him. He left with his family anyway." she replied, placing a warm hand on my cheek. This gesture calmed me down a little bit.

"I guess this is enough for now. But you have a lot of explaining to do, my wife." I concluded, standing up from the bed and pulling her with me. We could not be late for dinner, for this will start a lot of speculations.

"Are you ready to be queen again, Barran? Or do you want to hide for a few more days?" I asked her, concerned about the sudden change of surroundings, It might have affected her in a way.

"I think I am ready now. I ceased to live like Bella Swan a long time ago. My heart belongs here, in our home, here in Ga'hoole." she said, smiling serenely.

With these words, I could only smile back. My wife is always prepared for anything, and very spirited. One of the many reasons I chose her as my queen. Even if I had the chance to choose other women, I will still choose her.

"Shall we, my queen?" I asked, holding my arm out.

She nodded, and linked her arm in mine, in a firm but gentle grasp.

* * *

_**At dinner…**_

_**Bella/Barran's POV**_

Whispers are going around about the King Boron.

'_Why is he late for dinner?'_

'_Do you think something happened that he doesn't want us to know?'_

'_Maybe the king has a problem?'_

These questions spread like wildfire around the big tree. The inhabitants are all worried about their king. He was never late in an engagement before.

I smiled from behind the curtain where I was hiding. Boron told me to wait for a while because he has to arrange some things with Allomere. It felt nice to be home. Ga'hoole is the only place I ever considered home. The town of Forks was never my home, because my loved ones aren't there. Speaking of Forks, I may have to send someone there to fix everything that needs to be fixed.

There was a loud throat clearing from the center of the tree, and everybody fell silent and looked at my husband with respect and admiration. When he was sure that everybody is silent, he straightened himself. "Guardians, I would like to make a very important announcement." he started, causing everyone to whisper around excitedly.

He held up one hand and everybody kept their silence. "I am very happy to announce that our queen Barran has returned to our kingdom from her mission!" he finished in a loud, clear voice.

Every single one of the inhabitants of the tree of Ga'hoole erupted into cheers and clapped enthusiastically, and some even started to dance around and sing. My husband held out a hand for me and I gladly took it, stepping out into the light and out of the darkness where I was previously concealed from their view.

As I listened to their voices, it felt like a music piece playing softly in the background. And I felt right then and there that I was where I was supposed to be. I am truly home.

* * *

_**In the middle of dinner…**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

The queen is loved by all of her subjects, especially the children. She loves to play with them and her maternal side comes out whenever some of them fight or get hurt. She is also an excellent fighter, the best among the women we have here in the tree. She still doesn't have an heir with the king, but that isn't much problem because they weren't mated for too long anyway.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

Ah, everything is perfect. The food is simply scrumptious and the music made us all happy and cheerful. I watched as the small children danced around and some of them sang along with the music. I remembered how I sang and danced as a kid myself, my parents were very proud of me.

Then, I thought about how I needed to bear heirs for Boron. When the time comes, it is only just that the crown is passed to a child of ours instead of a stranger. We haven't given much thought about children, not that I don't want them, but I prefer just to go with the flow of things. I don't want to push myself too much.

Suddenly, the alarms sounded and the soldiers were told to wear their helmets and metal claws for protection. I saw my husband rise and I ran to him, the both of us changing into snowy owls and positioning ourselves in the front line. We were told that about a hundred or so Pure Ones are coming here to attack.

I have no idea what is running through their minds. This is our territory and they know very well that they are outnumbered. Are they committing suicide? I didn't want to kill if I can help it.

We all flew towards them as one to meet their attack. The Pure Ones are quickly losing. They are no match for thousands of trained owls in their own territory. I injured many of the Pure Ones, but tried not to kill if I knew there was a chance that I could convert at least one of them.

I watched as the king fought gallantly with another owl, and as I presumed, one of the leaders of this attack. This owl is very skilled, enough to give my husband a hard time. They are both fighting with everything they have.

I soon grew worried about Boron, barely even noticing the owl I am currently fighting. My fear is that the king might not make it out of this battle alive, and we don't even have an heir. It will kill me to see him die in the hands of the Pure Ones.

Turning my head just a little bit more too see my husband fully, I saw a Pure One flying quickly towards him, ready for the kill. I screeched in rage and immediately dispatched the owl I was fighting, and flew as fast as I can to prevent the king from being harmed.

I entered the scene just in time to catch the blow that was meant for my husband. It damaged my wing and pain shot through me. I just had enough time to deliver a blow myself, a fatal one, killing the attacker. My body convulsed and the last thing I heard was Boron in rage and killing his enemy. I then fell into darkness and knew no more.

* * *

**(A/N: Like it or what? If you want me to update faster, all you need to do is ask! See that little button just below the story? Click it and review, then you shall be rewarded greatly.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Miracles Do Happen

Queen of the Guardians

Chapter 2 Miracles Do Happen

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, just my own crazy ideas._

**(A/N: I feel like no one likes this at all. Hell, who cares?)

* * *

**

_**Nobody's POV**_

The owls, both Guardians and Pure Ones, watched as the queen plummeted down into the abyss.

After a split second, a lot of screeching was heard and blood spilled from the wounds of the wounded owls. Through all this, the King of the Guardians, Boron, is filled with pure rage and sheer hatred. Hatred towards the Pure Ones and hatred towards himself for causing the queen's downfall, and it fueled him to kill all the Pure Ones that are in his line of sight.

The queen is the only reason why he has not given up yet, why he still keeps on fighting even though he wanted so much to rest. Now, she was gone too. And he had no more reason to live. But he will not disappoint her. No, he wouldn't. He will do what he knows she would have wanted him to. He will rule Ga'hoole like before, only without her this time.

As he took down the last enemy, cheers of victory still weren't heard from the Guardians, because today, they might have won the fight with the Pure Ones, but at what cost? Either way, they still lost. They all lost a queen, a mother, a sister and a daughter.

The king gave out a cry of agony, lamenting the loss of his wife. "Find her immediately and bring her back here!" he ordered to his soldiers, who flew down to search for the queen.

Owls flew back towards the tree, except the king. He flew towards the horizon, lamenting for the loss of his beloved queen, Barran.

* * *

_**A few hours later…**_

_**Boron's POV**_

I was in our room, where her scent still lingered. The guards haven't returned yet, and it was almost dawn. Even the tree seemed dead. It wasn't in its usual state. Raucous laughter and dancing couldn't be heard anymore. There was only silence as all anticipated the return of the guardians who were sent to search for the late queen. Only the little ones were asleep in their rooms right now.

Barran was gone for a long time, yes, but at least he knew she was safe and alive. Now, my whole body was numb, not only because of the wounds that were left untreated, but also because of the numbing ache in my chest.

Far beyond, a faint call could be heard. This made me feel a little more…alive than before. I rose from my seat and looked out the window, my sharp eyes searching for the source of the call.

A servant rushed up to me and said, "The guardians are here with the queen, milord!" he panted, clearly out of breath from running. We quickly walked to where the guardians have already landed, and saw the unmoving body covered in blood.

"There's still a pulse, even though it is faint. My king, the queen is still alive!" The healer exclaimed, examining her. This declaration made my heart beat really fast. Could she really be alive?

"Do whatever you can to restore the queen to full health." I ordered, staying by her side. She was still in her owl form, and I gently picked her up and lay her on a soft bundle of hay. The healer did his job while under my watch, making sure nothing happened to Barran. I couldn't afford to lose her, especially not under my scrutiny this time.

"Good Heavens, the queen is—" The healer couldn't finish his sentence in shock, his already wide eyes widening even more. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I stared at him and waited for him to finish his statement.

When I didn't get any response, I decided to interrupt him. "What is it, Lorcan?" I asked in confusion, and clenching my fist in annoyance.

"I apologize, milord, but the queen is severely damaged. It is a great miracle that she even survived with all these wounds inflicted upon her." he said in wonder, shaking his head.

"A miracle, indeed, I thought I lost her forever." I said, gritting my teeth at the painful memory.

He just nodded in understanding, and continued to heal the queen's wounds. After he was done, Barran woke up for a few minutes and was already able to shift back into her human form before drifting back into a deep sleep. Lorcan left us alone and I gingerly carried her back to our room.

I watched her sleep and stroked her beautiful face. It was timeless, a true piece of art made by the Creator. She had long mahogany hair that reached her waist, which shone even when the sun doesn't reflect upon it. Her cheeks were always rosy, and her brown eyes sparkled with life. Her pale skin glowed whenever she is happy, and it was the color of snow.

She stirred in her sleep, clutching on my arm. I chuckled, before finally falling into a deep sleep myself.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

I woke up to find an empty bed with no Barran in it. Looking around, I couldn't find her naywhere in our enormous room, so I went out to search for her in the entire tree. It was back again, the usual joy and happiness that flowed throughout the tree, all because of her. I smiled and transformed, flying in between the tick branches in search for my beloved.

Ah, there she is. She was perched on a long branch, staring at the horizon. I flew down on the same branch and hopped beside her, wrapping a wing around her body. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, without looking at me.

"Yes, it is." I answered, looking at the ocean and the color of the sky, which was a mixture of a million different colors.

"I have never really appreciated this until now. I guess all it took for me is a near death experience to really see how wonderful this world is." she stated, leaning on me.

"I am just so overjoyed to see you alive. I thought I was never going to see you again." I said, hugging her tighter.

We stayed like that for a while, until she decided to break the silence. "Do you think you could clear your schedule today and spend the day with me?" she asked, looking down.

I raised her chin up and looked at her straight in the eye. "You need not to be ashamed of anything. All you needed to do was ask and you shall get your wish. I haven't thanked you yet for saving my life." I said truthfully.

We flew back together at our room and spent the whole day together. I wished that moment could last forever, but in reality, I knew it wasn't going to. But I will always treasure that moment, no matter what.

* * *

**(A/N: I haven't updated in a while since I don't know if people even read this. I've been busy with exams and updating my other stories, too, so don't kill me. Review, please, if you want me to update.)**


End file.
